


抉擇的理由是命中注定的好運

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Commission works, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 然後有一天李奧得知馬庫斯曾想燒死自己。And one day Leo knows that Markus was going to sacrifice.
Relationships: Leo Manfred & Markus, Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 7





	抉擇的理由是命中注定的好運

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝Plurk的阿醉(@sen77163)願意委託我我的OTP，感謝他賜予我的美圖、噗幣與靈感，願rA9祝他一切安好。

自從在電視上看到那段訪談之後，李奧一整天都有種令他幾乎坐立難安的怪異感。  
  
他的父親注意到這件事，問他怎麼了。可是那種感覺他用他貧乏的言語根本無法說明。感覺就是很奇怪。好像某天早上你醒來，不但忽然發現原來天空是螢光粉紅色的，而且還意識到它其實「一直」都是那種顏色的。他的父親聽了他的這番形容之後露出了困惑的微笑，然後建議他去讀一讀他聖誕節的時候收到的那本泰戈爾的詩集，或是去洗個熱水澡。  
  
  
李奧選擇了後者。他沒跟父親提到看了訪談的事情，只是拿了衣服之後走進浴室，試圖用熱水把平常的感覺找回來。但他在熱水敲打著他的皮膚時仍想起那段訪談：在那段訪談裡，馬庫斯西裝筆挺地坐在一張皮質的沙發上，一藍一綠的眼睛溫和而正直。一向輕浮搞笑、言詞犀利的主持人面對這樣一個有來頭的來賓，少見地收斂了幾分，除了幾個平常大家在網路上開慣了的玩笑之外，還問了幾個正經的問題。  
  
「所以…我是說，那一定很嚇人，是嗎？有那麼多支槍指著…」  
「是的，那的確很嚇人。我並不是說我被嚇到了，只是我承認那客觀上是一個嚇人的場面。」  
「你不害怕？」主持人用略為驚異的表情問。  
「不，」馬庫斯認真地搖頭，「事實是，當我決定要這麼做…(「領導革命。」) 是的，在那個時候、那個瞬間，我就知道我再也沒有害怕的權利了。」  
「這個嘛，我是說、那是理所當然的，考慮到如果你退縮了會發生什麼事…」  
「是的。」  
「所以…讓我們回到剛剛那個你們被用槍指著的時候。是什麼讓你決定在那個時候唱歌？因為我──相信還有很多人都這麼認為──一直以為那是為了鼓起勇氣用的。」  
  
「這個嘛…」馬庫斯沉思了一下子，然後才有些幾分猶豫似地開口，「我想現在應該可以說了…畢竟已經過一陣子了…(「是的，當然。」) 其實我當下出現了好幾個念頭──有一些行動供我選擇。我剔除了其他選項，剩下來的就是唱歌。」  
「其他選項，像是？」  
「這個嘛，首先，就像所有普通人一樣，我想到了我愛的人。在當時那個時候──」  
「──你的前女友。」  
「──是的，諾斯。我想過…這現在想來有點瘋狂，」馬庫斯露出了一個害羞的微笑；李奧看得目不轉睛，但同時胃部又有股奇怪的酸楚，「但我當時想過吻她。」  
  
李奧胃裡的那股酸楚湧上了他的喉嚨；他搞不懂自己怎麼會有這種反應。他灌入幾口咖啡，然後做了幾下深呼吸，花了幾秒鐘的時間才平緩過來。  
  
「吻她？在所有人的面前？」主持人笑了起來。  
「呃…是的。另外我當時… (「等等、等等，你有後悔沒那麼做嗎？」) 呃…不。嗯，對，不。那一幕後來被多次重播，要是我當時…我是說…」馬庫斯伸手抹了抹臉；主持人哈哈大笑，「…那豈不是很尷尬。」  
「哈哈，是的…『看好了！各位！這是你們領袖成功的革命，和他失敗的感情關係！』哈，」主持人怪腔怪調地說，「嘿、嘿，快停止，你們這些看見別人感情失敗就樂不可支的渾蛋。」  
  
李奧瞬間挺直了背脊，然後才意識到主持人是在跟台下的觀眾說話。他重重地嘆氣，然後快速地搖搖頭。他在想什麼？他才沒有樂不可──  
  
「好，回到正題。你剛剛說到還有其他選項？」主持人當然沒等李奧思考完，又繼續了話題。  
「是。當時我還想過乾脆…首先，我得先聲明，我絕對不建議任何人這麼做，我當時是處在一個很特殊的情況下──我想過犧牲我自己。」  
  
節目的場面靜默了一下；李奧的胃凍結了起來。犧牲。那是什麼意思？  
  
「犧牲？你是指…？」  
「我當時想到的辦法是自焚。覺醒的仿生人可以隨意突破硬體的最大轉速，直到我們的散熱系統無法負荷…然後我們就會燒起來。」  
「…我的天啊。」  
「這不會像人類的自焚那麼可怕，」馬庫斯說，語氣像是在談論一道湯品的做法，「我們沒有痛覺，不會掙扎。我想如果我真的那麼做了，我應該只會…安靜地燃燒起來。但視覺上依然會很震撼。而且，雖然不會有痛苦，但是我還是會死。那可以展示出一些決心和訴求。」  
「天啊。如果做到那個地步，我想我不會稱之為『一些』決心。」主持人驚訝地說。  
「我這麼說是相對於那些真的自焚明志的人類，像是在圖博的那些人。說實話，如果我能感覺得到痛處，我很可能沒辦法像他們一樣。但我得聲明，我真的不建議任何人這麼做，我當時會想到這件事只是考量到──」  
  
李奧關掉了電視機，擦了擦額頭上的冷汗。  
  
  
***  
  
  
那天晚上李奧躺在床上輾轉難眠。  
  
仿生人革命。當時他還在住院，並沒有親身體會到局勢的緊張。後來他在醫院醒來，下定決心戒掉紅冰並且和父親和好。馬庫斯在做了一些好像很厲害的事情之後奇蹟似地回到家裡來了──然後不知道為什麼，馬庫斯也原諒他了；他們三個人一起熱熱鬧鬧地生活至今。  
  
這是個好結局，不是說他懷疑過這一點。但他聽了那場訪談之後又回想這一切，才明白事情其實「一直」有可能出差錯：馬庫斯曾經考慮過以死明志。如果那樣會怎樣？他抱緊抱枕。也許人們還是會幡然醒悟、像現在這樣開始尊重仿生人，但是父親呢？父親非常疼愛馬庫斯，很有可能會為此永遠恨他，認為是他害死了馬庫斯──這麼想完全是有道理的──而他也許會因為永遠洗不清這樣的汙名而再次墮落、復吸、然後在某天因為吸毒過量而把自己一頭撞死在某個街角的垃圾桶上。出於某個只有馬庫斯知道的理由，他僥倖地與這樣的命運擦身而過。  
  
  
  
懷著惴惴不安的心情好不容易睡著之後，李奧做了一個惡夢。  
  
他夢見自己穿著單薄的住院病房服站在一個雪夜裡。冰涼的空氣凍得他發抖，冷風打得他的臉頰隱隱作痛。他的頭頂上有直升機轟隆隆地響，還打出讓他幾乎睜不開眼的強光。他抬起一隻手，瞇起眼睛，還是分辨出了面前的景象。  
  
他看見馬庫斯和他的同伴，還有一群持槍的人。他忽然明白，這是馬庫斯和人類對峙的那一夜。不知道為什麼，他沒有躺在醫院裡面看轉播，而是在現場看著一切發生。他沒有被鐵絲網隔在外面，他和馬庫斯他們只隔了幾十公尺的距離。他看見人類方步步逼近，槍口全部正對著馬庫斯，而馬庫斯毫不畏懼地回看他們。  
  
不。不、不、不！李奧大喊──你們瘋了嗎？你們沒看到那雙眼睛嗎？你們沒看到他們不打算反抗嗎？快住手，他是我的家人，你們不准傷害他──但旋即他發現從他口中冒出的只有白色的霧氣。他發不出聲音，也沒辦法讓任何人注意到他；他彷彿只是徘徊在現場的一縷幽魂。  
  
馬庫斯看著那些槍枝，然後向前走了幾步。「我們有生命……」馬庫斯說；李奧聲嘶力竭地喊馬庫斯的名字，一邊開始向前跑，但是依然沒有人注意到他，「我們有生命，而且我們想要自由！」馬庫斯大聲地說，然後抬起他的手；懾人的火光竄了起來。  
  
李奧全力拔足狂奔。不對，事情不應該是這樣──他一邊跑一邊用手背擦掉臉上的淚水，同時有許多念頭在他的腦海中炸開──這樣是不對的。你不可以從我身邊把爸搶走，然後現在又要拋下他；你把我推去撞牆、害我住院，我都還沒有得到你的道歉。你有自由意志了，可是我還是不知道你到底是怎麼想我的；我還有好多話想跟你說，多得連我自己都還沒有想好有哪些話要講──  
  
然後他摔倒了。他掙扎著站起來，卻看見大火已經焚遍了馬庫斯全身。他又往前跑了幾步，但是又停下來；馬庫斯已經完全不動了，無力的漸漸跪倒在雪地裡。  
  
李奧跟著他一起跪了下去，然後掉進了深淵之中。  
  
  
***  
  
  
事後回想，李奧很慶幸當他醒來的時候馬庫斯不在房間裡，儘管他張開眼睛的那一刻滿腦子只有尋找馬庫斯的念頭；他的臉上全是汗水和令人難堪的淚痕。他抽了幾張衛生紙擦了擦自己的臉，然後坐起身來，把臉埋進懷中的抱枕裡試圖平復惡夢的餘悸。  
  
那個抱枕其實有點蠢。那是耶利哥至今推出的眾多週邊之一，上面印著可愛的卡通版馬庫斯，伸出一隻小小的拳頭高高舉向藍天。馬庫斯在某天回家的時候帶了這個給他，說是因為有瑕疵所以免費，但也沒說到底是什麼瑕疵。也許其實是滯銷？李奧在網路上看到，據說這類的可愛週邊很受革命後才新出廠的仿生人喜愛，但沒有什麼戰前仿生人會買。當時他沒有多想，如今經歷了那場逼真得嚇人的噩夢之後才明白原因顯而易見：現場那種不知結局、沒有盡頭的緊張局面和這高舉拳頭、看上去信心十足的可愛小人給人的感覺實在是天差地別。但是李奧還是把它抱在懷裡；起碼這能稍稍提醒他，剛剛的一切都只是一場夢，在他的現實裡，一切都是好結局。  
  
  
「李奧？」馬庫斯突然開門進來，「你醒了？」他問，然後看著他緊抓的抱枕，「你還好嗎？」他走近李奧，有些狐疑地問。  
  
「呃，」李奧頓時覺得有點困窘，但如果馬上把抱枕藏起來未免也太明顯了，「嗯。」於是他還是抱著它，只是把鼻子以下埋在裡頭。  
  
「今天耶利哥休假，我做了早餐，」馬庫斯最後仍不疑有他地說，一邊轉身準備離開，「你如果準備好了就下樓來…嗯？」他突然中斷了語句。  
  
李奧這才驚覺自己竟然想都沒想就伸出手抓住了馬庫斯的衣角。  
  
「怎麼了？」馬庫斯露出了一個困惑的微笑。一股熱蒸氣沖上李奧的臉頰。他想說「沒什麼」，但衝口而出的卻是另一句話：「你可以…先留下來一下嗎？」他用很小的聲音說，句尾還在抱枕裡面糊成了一團。  
  
馬庫斯停頓了一下，但隨即回應。「當然。」他說，一邊在李奧的床邊坐了下來。  
  
  
有幾秒鐘的時間，沒有人開口。但最後李奧還是讓他的嘴唇離開了抱枕：「我想問你一個問題…是關於你之前上的那個節目…」他吞吞吐吐地說，一邊思考著怎麼整理他的問題。  
  
但沒想到馬庫斯卻立刻開口，「噢。呃呃呃…你、你看了？」他問。李奧呆了一下；馬庫斯很少這麼手足無措，「對。我…我是說、我不是刻意去…每一台都在轉播…」他含糊不清地解釋。  
  
「呃。好。關於那個…聽著、我…我當時可能有點太緊張了，」馬庫斯突然提高了音量，語速也快了不少，「我其實很少親自上節目，而且主持人前面還問了我很多尷尬的問題，我猜我因為這樣有點…總之，我不希望你誤會，關於我說我當時想吻諾斯那件事，那個真的都是以前的事情了，我不知道為什麼網路上的每個人都──」  
  
「等、等等！」李奧打斷他，「我沒有要問那個！我根本就不在乎…」他停頓了一下；噢，呃，等等。好吧，他可能有那麼一點在乎，特別是網路上的風向都在鼓吹他們復合，「──我是想問，關於你說你考慮過…自焚這件事。」他最終說了出來，即使語氣有些虛弱。  
  
馬庫斯停頓了一下，「那只是一種最終手段，」他說，語氣又恢復了平穩，「當然我也不想死掉，但是考慮到當時的情勢我不得不考慮一些激烈的手段，再說當我決定要做這件事的時候我就有想過…」  
  
「那為什麼不？」李奧打斷他，「你為什麼沒那麼做？不可能是因為突然想唱歌吧？」他問。  
  
他需要答案；他需要知道：在馬庫斯的心裡，是什麼導致了他最終的做法。李奧需要知道是什麼引導了他的命運避開了那個像惡夢一般的結局。  
  
馬庫斯突然又顯得有點猶疑起來，「是這樣的…」他緩緩地開始解釋，「當我面對那個情況，跟所有人一樣，我想到我愛的人。」他說。李奧點點頭；這跟訪談上說的一樣。  
  
「一開始我想到諾斯。她、她當時是我的女朋友，」馬庫斯說，特意在「當時」上加重了語氣，「而且她就在我的旁邊。但…但接下來，我突然想到，我還有卡爾…」他說，飛速地看了李奧一眼，然後又把眼神別開，「…然後我就想到你。」  
  
「我？」李奧忍不住反問，把手上的抱枕又抱緊了一些。  
「對。我想到你…你還在醫院裡。是我把你害成那樣子的。我想到當我看見你失去意識躺在地上，我以為你死了。我看到卡爾爬向你…我想到我那個時候有多害怕。」  
「害怕…」李奧不自覺地重複，「害怕什麼？我以為…」我以為你什麼也不怕。李奧沒把句子說完。  
  
「我害怕卡爾會討厭我。他是我…他當時是我僅有的一切，我很害怕他會因為我害死你而討厭我。」馬庫斯低著頭，「所以那個時候，當我想到你，我就在想…如果我死了，你是不是也會因為這樣被卡爾討厭？我中途回家一趟的時候看到了你給卡爾的答錄機留言，我知道你想跟他和好。我希望你們和好。所以，雖然我隨時準備好為我的同胞犧牲，可是我不能輕易那麼做。我應該要盡可能為了你們活下去。」他重新抬起頭來，「而我現在很高興我做到了。」他簡單地做了總結，重新露出了一點笑容。  
  
李奧放鬆了抓著抱枕的手，緩慢地消化著馬庫斯說的話，「好，」他眨眨眼睛，「謝謝你，」他輕輕地說，「謝謝你有想到我。」  
  
「我…呃，不、不客氣。」馬庫斯理了一下自己的家居服領口，「那…下樓吃早餐？」  
「嗯，」李奧點點頭，「正好我也餓了。」他笑著說。  
  
  
「你看起來心情都不錯。」吃早餐時，卡爾突然對李奧說，「那個奇怪的感覺消失了嗎？昨晚睡得怎樣？」  
  
「消失了。昨天晚上我做了一個惡夢。不過現在一切都很好，」李奧說，想了一下，又補充，「一直都很好。」  
「那就好。」卡爾笑著點頭。  
  
李奧嚼著他的炒蛋，一邊聽著馬庫斯在客廳彈的鋼琴。他望向窗外。  
  
  
天空確實一直都是藍的。  
  
  
  



End file.
